Kaaleita
by Saturn T. Riddle
Summary: Sequel to To Meet Again. Obi and Aleena go to Kaaleita for Jada-Clare's wedding. Aleena also starts to have dreams about her mother and is determained to figure out who she is. Sort of a companion to Jedi & Sith.


Insanity.

Obi isn't mine. Aleena is. So is Keera. Star Wars isn't mine either, I get no money from this blah blah blah. Have a peachy day.

Widdle Obi. Aw. ^^ CUTENESS! Let's see if Sats can make widdle Aleena sound like, well, _Aleena_. ^.'

~: Prologue: :~

**_F_l_a_s_h_b_a_c_k_**

The eight-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi looked out over the evening sky of Coruscant and sighed. The gentle breeze wound through his hair and caused his robes to lift slightly from the ground, braid swaying back and forth. Another day of training complete, one day closer to becoming a Jedi Knight.

Meanwhile, sitting out of sight in the shadows was a young girl around the age of seven. Half of her short brown-purple curls were pulled up into a ponytail with some hair still falling a bit above her shoulders, save one long braid coming from behind her right ear. The dark color of her robes hid her from sight well, but the unmistakable sound of sobs were what first gave her away to Obi-Wan.

As he stood there silently, Obi-Wan heard the girl's faint sobs and turned quickly to look around. He saw no one, but he could definitely feel the presence of someone nearby.

"Is someone there?" he asked quietly. The sobbing suddenly stopped. "Hello?"

"Go away," a small voice said. "I was here first."

Obi-Wan looked over in the direction the words were coming from and saw the faint outline of someone sitting with their knees to their chest, curled up tightly in their robe. He sighed and walked over to the figure, then sat down next to her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

"I said go away!" the girl snapped.

"Well now that I've found you, I don't want to," Obi-Wan replied. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why the hell should I tell you?" the girl demanded, looking up. Obi-Wan was a bit taken back by her use of such language at such a young age. "I don't even know who the hell you are and to be quite honest, I don't really give a damn. You don't me, I don't know you, let's keep it that way."

Obi-Wan sat and thought for a minute, then looked at the girl and said, "My name is Obi-Wan."

The girl glared at him. "You think I care?" she asked.

"No," Obi-Wan answered, "but I assumed if I told you my name, you'd tell me yours."

"You shouldn't make such assumptions," the girl said, standing up. "I'm not telling you my name and if you will please excuse me, I'm going to go be depressed someplace where you can't bother me."

"Like where?"

"I'll think of someplace," she said, walking off. As she disappeared, Obi-Wan heard her mutter, "Boys!"

Obi-Wan sighed again and looked out over the city once more, then back in the direction the girl had stormed off in. Absentmindedly, he began to follow her.

~*~

As the girl walked quickly towards the dorms, she still could feel Obi-Wan following her. It was beginning to annoy her greatly and all she wanted was to be alone. But it seemed he wouldn't leave her alone till he got what he wanted, so she simply stopped and walked into a deserted room used mainly for meditation. She sighed and sat down near one of the windows and simply stared out of it.

"Are you alright?" she heard Obi-Wan ask.

"It's Lita," she responded.

"What?"

The girl turned and looked at him briskly. "If you must call me something, call me Lita," she repeated. "I hate my real name, so just call me that."

Obi-Wan shrugged and sat down beside her. "Okay." Lita looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "What do you want? I don't like being near members of your species."

"Come again?" Obi-Wan asked, taken aback.

The girl rolled her eyes again. "The male species, stupid," she said. "Mistress Keera said all men are stupid pricks who like to seduce woman, fuck them, make them believe that they love them, go get themselves killed, and leave them all alone to take care of their spawn."

Obi-Wan stared. Lita looked out the window again. "Of course, not all of them are that bad. Mace and Kripo aren't, but that's just because Kripo is my friend and Mace is in love with Mistress Keera. Or at least that's what she says. I find that a bit strange though, since Mistress Keera has known Mace since he was fourteen and he's twenty-two now. And she's like thirty two. That's ten years difference. That and Mace says Jedi aren't allowed to love and if they do, they are shunned, but I don't believe him. Mistress Keera told me she fell in love and people still like her."

Obi-Wan sat there in shock. Lita sure liked to talk a lot. And use profane language that only Padawans that were thirteen and older used.

"And Mistress Keera said the guy she fell in love with was a great lover. I don't really know what that is, but the way I heard her talk about it, it sounds fun."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "How do you know all this?"

"I eavesdrop on conversations Mistress Keera and Mace have. And I listen to her when she logs entries in her holo-diary. She doesn't know I'm there though. Otherwise she'd be very grumpy."

She cocked her head and looked at Obi-Wan again. "Do you know what a lover is?"

"I... uh..." Obi-Wan paused, thinking the matter over. He looked back at Lita and shrugged. "I guess it's someone who loves you. That's what it sounds like."

"Do you want to be my lover?"

Obi-Wan scratched his head. "D'you think it's okay? I mean, the Order does look down upon love."

"So?"

"Well..." Obi-Wan trailed off momentarily. "Okay. But you have to tell me why you were crying. I don't think lovers keep secrets from each other."

Lita sighed. "Well, to be honest, it was because this stupid Twi'lek named Arili was making fun of me today during lightsaber practice with Master Yoda. She said I wasn't holding it properly and that it was a funny color and was ugly." She pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it. "I don't think it's ugly. I think it's pretty. At least mine is different. Hers is just plain old blue." The blade was dark purple and gave off an eerie silver glow. Lita giggled and turned it off, clipping it back to her belt.

"I think it's pretty too," Obi-Wan said. Lita smiled. "It's a lot like you."

"What do you mean?" Lita asked curiously.

"Well, it's pretty," Obi-Wan said. Lita nodded.

"And?"

"And, you're pretty too," Obi-Wan continued, a bit nervously. "And you have nice hair."

"Anything else?" Lita prompted. Obi-Wan stared at her helplessly. "Well unless you tell me why you love me, we really can't be lovers."

"I think we need to look that word up," Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms. "I don't think I like the way you're doing things."

"I don't like the way you're doing things either." Lita pouted. "I know this is the way it goes. I listen. First you tell me all the qualities you like about me, then I say what I like about you, then you say you love me, I say I love you and we kiss."

"What's kissing?"

"You are hopeless!" Lita exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "It's where two people who fancy each other put their lips together for a long period of time. I heard Mistress Keera mention tongues once, but that's kind of gross. Why would you put two tongues together? That's kind of icky."

"Very icky," Obi-Wan agreed. "What else have you heard from Mistress Keera?"

"Well, she talks about sex a lot."

"What's sex?"

"I don't know," Lita replied. "Apparently Mistress Keera hasn't had it in awhile though."

Obi-Wan laughed. "It must be some kind of food."

"Maybe it's candy..." Lita looked very pleased with the idea of this.

"We should ask Madame Jocasta Nu. She knows everything." Lita nodded in agreement.

"Let's go ask her now."

~*~

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU LEARNED THOSE WORDS FROM YOUNG LADY, BUT IF I EVER HEAR THEM IN MY PRESENCE EVER AGAIN, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU ARE PUNISHED SEVERELY!"

Jocasta Nu was yelling at the two Padawans quite loudly and drawing lots of attention to them. Not only had Lita asked her what sex was, but also what various other words and phrases dealing with sex meant also. Needless to say, Jocasta Nu didn't take kindly to hearing these words coming from a seven-year-old's mouth.

As the two walked out with their heads bowed in shame, Obi-Wan looked sideways at Lita and glared. "You're daft."

"What did I do?" Lita asked innocently.

"You're the one who had to ask what all those bad words meant. Now Madame Jocasta Nu is going to hate me."

"Yeah, but look what I swiped." Obi-Wan looked at Lita and saw that she saw carrying a dictionary. Not just a dictionary, but an old-fashioned one. The two grinned and ran back to the room they were sitting in earlier.

Lita opened the large book and blew the dust from it. She then began to turn through the pages swiftly. "What word do you want?" she asked.

"Lover, of course," Obi-Wan answered. Lita nodded and ran her finger down the page.

"It says 'two peoples in love'," Lita proclaimed. "I told you."

"Now look up sex."

Lita looked through the dictionary. "It says something about gender, but nothing about food."

"Mistress Keera hasn't had gender in a long time?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

Lita shrugged and shut the book. "That's stupid." She sighed and looked out the window at the dark sky. "I'm sleepy."

"Go to your room then," Obi-Wan said. Lita shook her head.

"It's too far away." She looked up and smiled. "Besides, I don't want to leave you, Obi darling."

Obi-Wan grinned. "Going back to what you said earlier... about the exchanging why we like each other thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I guess I love you because you're smart, and funny and pretty. I don't like you getting us into trouble though."

Lita giggled. "I love you because you're cute. A bit stupid, but we can work on that." She smiled and the two sat staring in silence for a minute. "This is where we kiss."

"Is it?"

Lita nodded. "Yeah. It's on those old holovids all the time."

Obi-Wan looked at her expectantly. Lita sighed and rolled her eyes. "Well I don't know what to do," Obi-Wan whined. "You're the expert."

"Oh alright," Lita responded. "Scardy cat." She leaned forward towards the very nervous looking Obi-Wan and pressed her lips to his firmly. Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Lita giggled and blushed, turning away from him. Obi-Wan titled his head to the side and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Lita kept giggling.

"Can I kiss you again?" she asked, looking at the floor, her face now a very bright shade of red. Obi-Wan nodded, but this time he leaned forward and kissed her. When he pulled away, Lita giggled again and hugged him.

"I love you," she murmured. "But I want to go to sleep."

"Okay," Obi-Wan said. He leaned against the wall and let Lita lay her head in his lap. "Night, Lita."

"Night, Obi."

~*~

__

The next morning…

"Curse that child!" Keera Gani spat bitterly. "She is going to be the death of me! Where could she have gone this time?!"

"Relax, Keera," a very young Mace Windu said. "I know she's somewhere nearby. And she's with someone else."

"Who's she with?!" Keera demanded.

"I don't know! Probably another Padawan!" Mace exclaimed, irritated. "You're way too overprotective of her, you know."

"She's my bloody child, Windu! Of course I'm overprotective! You should be too! You're the one who's supposed to be acting as her father since her real one went and got himself killed!"

"Shh!" Mace shushed. "The whole Temple is going to hear you!"

Keera rolled her eyes as the two passed an empty meditation chamber. Mace casually looked inside, then stopped short. Keera swore loudly, running into him.

"What-" She looked over and gasped. "There she is!" Keera motioned to go into the room, but Mace stopped her.

"She's asleep," he chided. "Don't wake her."

"Who's that she's with?" Keera asked, sounding angry. "That's a boy! SHE'S SLEEPING NEXT TO A BOY!"

"Shh!" Mace glared. "It's probably Kripo!"

"His hair's too light to be Kripo! Why is she sleeping with a boy? She's too young!" Keera yanked at her hair in frustration. "I demand to know who that is!"

"Will you shut the hell up?!" Mace whispered hoarsely. "You're going to wake them!"

"_Them_..." Keera muttered. "She's not even eight yet and she already has a boyfriend! I certainly didn't have one when I was her age."

"That certainly didn't stop you from getting knocked up," Mace replied under his breath.

"What was that?" Keera asked sharply.

"Nothing."

"Good." Keera looked at the two Padawans and sighed. Just as she had done so, Lita began to stir. She sat up and yawned, scratching the back of her head. She looked over at Obi-Wan as he awoke also. Neither of the two seemed to notice Keera and Mace watching them.

"Morning, Obi," she said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled sleepily. "Yeah."

"I had a dream about you last night."

"What was I doing?" he asked.

"Well, I was older… a lot older… maybe Mistress Keera's age-"

"That is old," Mace murmured. Keera glared at him and smacked him on the chest.

"And I was sitting on top of this temple made out of stone on this beautiful planet, looking out over this large lake. It was nighttime and then you, or at least I think it was you, came up behind me and sat down next to me. And you were saying how sorry you were about something, but I refused to listen and got up and left."

"Was that all?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah.."

"Weird."

"Definitely." Lita giggled and leaned forward, kissing Obi-Wan. "I love you.."

"ALEENA TARLANA!" Keera exclaimed, rushing into the room. Lita quickly pushed Obi-Wan away and looked up at Keera, eyes wide.

"Oh… Hi, Mistress-"

"Is this where you've been all night?!" Keera asked. Lita bit her lower lip and nodded.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Aleena," Mace said, crouching down so he was at eye level with her. "We have been worried sick about you. Mistress Keera was waiting for you to come back to your room because she had something for you, but when you didn't come back, she got upset."

"Excuse me," Obi-Wan piped up. Mace turned and looked at Obi-Wan. "It's my fault Lita didn't go back last night."

Keera raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asked.

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered. "We were talking and we sort of lost track of time and we fell asleep."

"And that?" Mace asked, pointing to the dictionary.

"Long story," Lita and Obi-Wan said at the same time.

"Who are you?" Keera asked, peering at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan answered in a small voice. Keera's eyes suddenly widened.

"Yes, well, Aleena, Mace, I think we should go," Keera said. Mace nodded and pulled Lita up. "Thank you for watching Aleena."

"Watching?" Lita repeated, seemingly angry. "What the hell do you mean 'watching'?!"

"Goodbye." Keera headed towards the door. Mace took Lita's hand and started towards the door. Lita looked back at Obi-Wan and grinned.

"Bye, Obi! See you later!"

"Bye…" Obi-Wan replied quietly, picking up the dictionary and hugging it to his chest.

~*~

Aleena Tarlana sat up suddenly and looked around. It couldn't be possible. There was no way any of her dream could be possible. Then again, what if her subconscious was trying to show her repressed memories?

She got up from her bed quickly and threw a robe on herself. Kripo stirred slightly in his bed in the corner, but Aleena took no notice and walked out of the room quickly, heading in the direction of the bridge. As soon as she reached it, she fumbled around in the dark area looking for the video phone.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, coming upon the object in question. She quickly hit a few buttons and all of a sudden the blurry image of Obi-Wan Kenobi's sleeping head appeared on the screen. He was snoring quite loudly and was also, to Aleena's pleasure, wearing next to nothing. Aleena giggled to herself.

"Hey, Ben," she said loudly. "Wake up."

Obi-Wan's eyes fluttered open slightly and he looked at Aleena groggily.

"Have you any idea what time it is?" he asked sleepily. "It's-"

"Do you have a dictionary?" Aleena said, cutting him off.

"What?"

"Do you have a dictionary?" Obi-Wan stared at her incredulously. "Not on a data pad mind you," Aleena continued. "A REAL one."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "Yeah… this girl I met when I was around eight stole it and gave it to me."

Aleena's eyes widened and she took a step backwards. "What was her name?" she asked slowly.

"Lita, or something like that."

Aleena's hand flew to her mouth. If this was true, and she had met Obi-Wan when she was little, why didn't she remember till now?

Obi-Wan tilted his head and looked Aleena over. "Are you alright, love?" he asked. Aleena nodded.

"I'm okay… I think," Aleena replied steadily.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you something, love," Obi-Wan said. "Qui-Gon decided we should go to Kaaleita."

Aleena raised an eyebrow. "When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow- well, technically today."

Aleena smiled. "I'll you in a few days then."

"May I go back to sleep now?"

Aleena nodded. "Night, Ben."

"Night, love," he replied, reaching over to shut off his videophone. Aleena followed suit and mindless walked back to her room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on her bed, wrapped herself in the sheets, and didn't sleep the rest of the trip.

~*~

Well? Don't you just love how I portray little brats- er- I mean kids? ^^ So cute! Eee!

Review. Me no likie lurkers.

P.S. Nine Inch Nails…. Obi-Wan… leather pants… do I need to say anymore?


End file.
